


It's Always a Good Morning with You

by TheNightSkyObserver



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Giggling, Impressions, Laughter, it's just soft okay, sleepy mornings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightSkyObserver/pseuds/TheNightSkyObserver
Summary: A comfy and soft morning for the girls. Jokes and cuddles ensue.
Relationships: False/Cleo/Stress
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	It's Always a Good Morning with You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back after like, 3 months. This is super short but it was fun to write, I hope you all enjoy! Also yes, the girls 100% make fun of the guys at any given opportunity, you can't change my mind.

The gentle light of dawn flickers on the other side of her eyelids, but Cleo doesn’t open them just yet. She takes in a deep breath, and smiles. She feels her loves pressed against her on both sides, Stress on the left, and False on the right. She can feel Stress’ soft snores, False’s deep breathing, and their hands intertwined atop Cleo’s own chest. Their warmth has soaked into her own chilled skin throughout the night, and she relishes in how her own skin feels warm, even just for the moment.

It’s these quiet, gentle mornings that Cleo has come to cherish most; the world is just waking up, and for a small blip in time, it feels as if everything around her is waiting for her alone to make the first move. She blinks her eyes open, and takes in the bright pinks and oranges of the sun as it rises. The colors almost seem to shift and meld together within the sun’s rays, turning the sky into a pastel canvas dotted by cotton white clouds drifting lazily on the warm spring breeze.

Cleo pulls her eyes away from the window to take in the two amazing women sleeping next to her. False’s hair looks like silken gold where it’s splayed out on the pillow beneath her, her face lax and soft in sleep, and Cleo can’t help herself but to crane her neck just enough to press a light kiss to the warrior’s forehead. On her other side, Stress is curled into a ball, the only thing poking out from the blankets is her fluffy brown hair, which Cleo can’t help but ruffle affectionately. This pulls a disgruntled sound from her, which Cleo chuckles at, before extracting her arms from around both of them, sitting up, and stretching. She may be a member of the undead, but her muscles still get sore and really, it’s just good practice to stretch in the mornings.

Her movement pulls unhappy noises from both of her girls’ throats, but after kissing them both on the forehead, they too slowly sit up, yawning.

“It’s too early Cleo, can’t we go back to sleep?” False mumbles out, her voice thick with drowsiness, her hair flaring out around her as she plops back down onto the pillows with a dramatic sigh. Cleo and Stress both chuckle at her, before Stress lies back down as well, lifting an eyebrow at Cleo.

“Oh alright,” Cleo groans affectionally. She drops back down with a huff, but her face is quickly overcome with a smile as False and Stress nestle back into her sides.

“Ah, come on now Cleo, you know you want ta’ cuddle us,” Stress giggles softly.

“I can’t argue with that love. Though we can’t sleep the whole day away. We can only leave the boys to their own devices for so long. Who knows what mayhem they’d get into if left alone!” Cleo’s joking reminder sets all three of them into peals of laughter, clutching at each other and giggling until their cheeks burn. Sitting up, False throws her hair over her shoulder’s and collapses onto Cleo’s chest.

“Fiddle sticks Cleo, all ma’ dogs done got lose again! Could ya’ gimme a hand?” False drawls out, her Joe impression setting the three off into even louder belts of laughter. Cleo tries to control her laughter by taking a deep breath and clearing her throat, before pulling Stress up and throwing an arm around her shoulders.

“Oh, Hallo dear Stress, are you free? I need help cleaning out my Omega Tree… _of doom_ ,” Cleo gruffs out, before a smile splits back across her face at the way Stress immediately breaks down into high pitch squeals, laughing so hard tears leak from her eyes. It takes the three women ages to settle down, only for Stress to clear her throat and grin at False.

“Hi Falsie, do ya think you could give me a hand testin’ a few things? It’ll only take a sec…,” She says, batting her eyelashes. False and Cleo crack up once again, with False clutching her sides.

“I want to say he sounds nothing like that, but you _nailed_ the quiet pleading tone!” She giggles, reaching across Cleo’s chest to ruffle Stress’ hair. The zombie settles back down into the pillows, pulling the other two women down with her, smiling at the ceiling at feeling the quieting giggles of her loves echoing around her and into her very bones. False and Stress both let out near identical content sighs and Cleo smiles as she feels False wrap her arms around her chest, and Stress’ hand threading into her fire red hair.

“I love you two so much. You know that right? You two make my undead existence better than I could have ever imagined,” Cleo says softly, keeping her eyes trained on the ceiling above her. Stress and False respond only by pressing their lips to both of her cheeks, and she knows that her face is probably flushing with the deep blue of her slow-moving blood.

“Don’t worry love, we know. We love ya too,” Stress whispers against Cleo’s neck, before pressing a caste kiss as well.

“You make our lives better too Cleo. Can’t imagine waking up anywhere else,” False adds, smiling up at the zombie from where she’s nestled against Cleo’s side.

The three women lapse into a comfortable silence as they all begin to nod back off, their breathing evening out, smiles still gracing all three of their faces. Cleo feels False and Stress’ bodies go slack as they fall completely asleep beside her, and she tightens her grip on them minutely, taking in and letting out a slow breath, sleeping tugging on her as well.

The morning sun streams in, alighting the room in a soft golden glow, the sky outside the windows now a bright blue, interrupted only by the occasional dotting of soft white clouds.

“ _Yes_ ”, Cleo thinks, as she finally gives into the gentle pull of sleep, “ _There’s nowhere else I’d rather be_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments fuel me to write more <3 <3


End file.
